Mateo's Wiki
About Mateo Valdiri Celis Mateo Valdiri Celis (Born: May 3, 1995) is a Web Designer from Armenia, Colombia he was owner of a social teen website called "Facemet", Mateo also knows about HTML, CSS and all stuff technology. He's now Co-CEO/Owner of a hit teen social network called WeeShare! Early Life In Colombia Mateo grew close to his mother Sonia, Mateo was always known as the music lover of the family really creative and had big dreams in his life, Mateo was always near the radio an just dance or maybe find him singing along to the music, On a young age his dad left him leaving him with his Mom, Big Brother, Big Sister, and his other big sister all of them grew in a poor side of Colombia called Armenia, Mateo was always close to his mother you would even find him hiding behind his mom. Personal Life Mateo enjoys staying in his room texting and listening to music he enjoys sleeping and writing songs he loves to be on Facebook and Instagram he also likes to take pictures of himself he spends most of his time listening to music which it makes him happy, Mateo also is a huge fan of Blessthefall his number one idol is Beau Bokan, Mateo enjoys watching PewDiePie videos on YouTube. He also likes singing, His favorite food is homemade hamburgers and spicy chicken, Mateo's favorite TV shows are Adventure Time and WWE Web Designer Mateo started his web design career in a young age with his hit teen site called "Facemet", Mateo had a big dream wanting to make the world of internet a better place for teens his site was one of the biggest thing for all age teens making Facemet the next Hi5 or Tagged, Mateo dreamed on always becoming a celebirty or maybe just the next Facebook, Mateo later met Jake Brunton who became two good internet friends, Mateo wanted to be part of a now new teen site called "WeeShare!" which now Mateo remains as the Co-CEO of WeeShare! Mateo joined a Computer Service/Web Design/Web Development called EWT NET early 2014 On September 1st, 2014 Mateo and Jake announced that "WeeShare!" has been released to the public but still doing lots of work an adding more features, Mateo says "This is our biggest update yet, hoping all of our members enjoys it thanks for supporting us" WeeShare! has been the biggest website for teens having a newsfeed called 'World News' and more pages such as 'Photo' and 'Groups' and so much more... Music Life Mateo grew up listening to only Rock & Salsa music, Mateo learned to play the piano at age 6 making his own child beats, He also learned to play the guitar at age 10, and started his own Record Label early 2014 Mateo learned how to play the drums at age 18 Talent Mateo haves a talent which is dancing and screamo screaming he learned to screamo scream late 2013 making him learn how to growl and more screamo styles he learned during that year! He can also rap and make DJ beats and remixes Gaming Mateo is a total gamer he loves playing videos games and online games he also haves a Steam account he loves to play fighting games, car racing, and of course horror, so next time you see the name YoungStarVerdo on Steam just don't play hard or he starts playing hard on you. Mateo also started playing Blacklight Retribution under the name YoungStarVerdo he also plays Warframe and Team Fortress 2 under the same name! Social Networking Mateo loves online social he also haves a Facebook, Kik, Twitter, Instagram, Google Plus, YouTube, Pheed, Vine and a Snapchat. Health Problems Mateo is biploar making him have mood swings, he also had heart problems early 2010. He started to have peeing problems with pains early 2014. Careers